


A Place to Belong

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: Zaveid had hoped the wind would take him back to Eizen.(post-berseria; vague spoilers for the ending and zaveid's sidequest)





	

The ocean glimmered with moonlight. Alone on his usual perch at the Van Eltia’s tallest mast, Eizen took a deep breath, tasting the familiar salt of the cool sea breeze.

Nights like these were almost perfect. They could only be better if the Van Eltia was sailing through the waters, rather than floating still at Port Zekson. But even the bustling port was quiet at night, allowing Eizen to listen to the soothing sound of the waves, as he waited for dawn to break and the Van Eltia to return to the open seas it belonged to.

Most of the crew had left for the port’s tavern, and the few who remained on board were sound asleep. The atmosphere was one of solitude, but aboard the Van Eltia, Eizen never felt lonely.

It was his home.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he, too, should drift off to his dreams. Absently, he reached inside his pocket and retrieved his coin, flipping it and catching it in midair. The motion was so familiar, there was no need for Eizen to open his eyes.

He did not check what side came up, too. He knew it well.

Placing the coin back in his pocket, Eizen decided it was as good a night as any to sleep. He shifted against the wood, settling in a more comfortable position, and allowed his consciousness to waver.

“Hey!”

Eizen barely registered the voice. Something about it was familiar, but… no, he must have imagined it.

“Hey, sleepyhead!”

Now it had sounded exactly like _him_. It had to be a dream, of course, one of those dreams that crept up on you when you were still half-awake, merging with reality… But of all people, why did he have to dream of—

“Hey, _First Mate!_ ”

Eizen nearly fell off the mast. The voice was crystal clear; he wasn’t dreaming! Almost frantic, he looked down—and there, standing on the port, was a painfully familiar malak.

“Zaveid,” Eizen muttered, eyes wide in surprise.

“The one and only!” Zaveid bellowed, voice piercing through the night’s quiet. None of the humans in the port stirred. “From your face, I can tell you _really_ missed me.”

A smile tugged at Eizen’s lips. “And I can tell you are the same idiot as before.”

Eizen dropped from the mast, landing smoothly on the Van Eltia’s deck. Now that he was closer, he could see just how wide Zaveid’s grin was. A pleasant warmth filled Eizen’s chest.

“Glad to see you, too,” Zaveid said, grin only widening. “So you’re still kicking!”

“You thought I would die?”

Zaveid laughed. “You’re definitely not one to go down easily, but whatever you and that merry band of yours had been up to, I knew it was on a whole new level of dangerous. But you made it out alive.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t die so easily.”

Zaveid’s expression softened. “You wouldn’t.”

Silence fell between them, the ocean wind fluttering Zaveid’s hair. Had it grown longer since the last time Eizen saw him?

“It’s been a while,” Eizen muttered.

“Over a year, right?” Zaveid smiled. “But you didn’t change one bit.”

Eizen couldn’t help but smile in return. “You’re not so different yourself.” Other than his longer hair, the only change in Zaveid’s appearance was… “What happened to your jacket?”

“Oh, I just thought it was time for a change of style. Besides, with goods like these”—he thrust out his bare chest—“I shouldn’t be hiding anything, you know? I’ll probably lose the pants next.”

Eizen laughed. “Good thing the humans can’t see us anymore, or you would soon end up in jail.”

“Good thing? It’s a shame those poor souls are being deprived of such a heavenly sight.” Zaveid grinned. “You’d better stare enough for every human who can’t.”

Eizen hid the warmth in his cheeks with a chuckle.

“Well, enough of that,” Zaveid said, and then leapt on the Van Eltia’s deck, his momentum carried by the wind. “What have you been up to since humanity lost their mass resonance?”

“The Van Eltia is my home. Resonance or not, this is where I stay.”

“Can anyone in the crew see you?”

Eizen shook his head.

Zaveid’s eyes widened. “I see.” He placed his hands behind his head and spun around, facing away from Eizen. “Bummer, though. Sucks to drink alone.”

Eizen raised an eyebrow. “Are you lonely, Zaveid?”

“M-Me, lonely?” Zaveid blurted out a laugh, as forced as one could be. “Of course not! I’ve been drinking with plenty of malakhim. And humans. All of them gorgeous ladies. You’d be jealous.”

Eizen grinned. “I’m sure I would.”

“Anyway, I feel bad for _you,”_ Zaveid said, turning on his heels, finally facing Eizen again. “Drinking all alone for a year? Damn! That’s why I, generous Zaveid, have decided to invite you for a drink at town.”

“At town? And how do you expect to buy a drink from humans?”

“I never said I was above borrowing. Without permission. And without giving it back.”

Eizen raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, c’mon, Eizen. You’re a pirate. Don’t tell me you’re above stealing booze.”

“I never said I was.” Smiling, Eizen walked over to the ship’s rail, and jumped over to port. “To the tavern?”

Zaveid grinned, leaping out of the ship, the wind lapping at his hair as he landed next to Eizen. “To the tavern.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, none of the patrons had resonance. Zaveid strutted to the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and swiped a mug full of beer from a server’s tray on his way out.

“Wanna drink at the port?” Zaveid said, sipping the beer as he handed Eizen the bottle.

“Good idea. I wouldn’t want to grab a chair and have a human accidentally sit on me.”

Zaveid laughed. “I wouldn’t complain if it was a pretty lady.”

Eizen snorted, and they made their way back to the port. They sat alone at a deserted spot, legs dangling over the edge, sea breeze fresh on their skin. The full moon cast a pale glow upon them.

Eizen popped the whiskey bottle open, and took a sip.

“How is it?” Zaveid asked over his beer.

“Good. But you should’ve borrowed a glass while you were at it.”

“Picky, aren’t we?”

Eizen smiled. He couldn’t really deny that.

They drank in silence, watching the gentle lapping of the ocean against the stones of the port. Before long, Zaveid placed his empty mug next to him, and glanced at Eizen’s whiskey with a grin on his lips.

“Can I have some of that?”

The bottle was still almost full. Eizen knew he wouldn’t drink all of it in a single night. “You should’ve gotten another one for you, if you wanted some.”

“Oh, c’mon. I got that one for both of us.”

“Then you should’ve gotten glasses.”

Zaveid smirked. “I see how it is. Our big bad pirate is shy about _indirect kissing._ ”

Heat rose to Eizen’s cheeks. “Of course not!” he blurted, shoving the bottle in Zaveid’s hands.

Zaveid laughed, muttering something about _‘acting like a baby’_ , which Eizen vehemently ignored. He then drank a few long gulps, and handed the whiskey back to Eizen. When Eizen brought the bottle back to his lips, he couldn’t help but be over-aware of the fact Zaveid’s mouth had touched that same spot mere moments ago.

He cursed silently at himself, letting the alcohol drown the butterflies in his stomach.

When Eizen finally put the bottle down, he realized Zaveid was staring at him, that familiar smirk still on his lips. At that moment, Eizen knew that all the alcohol in the world wouldn’t be enough to stop the obnoxious fluttering in his chest.

“What have _you_ been up to, now that humanity lost its mass resonance?” Eizen asked, trying to distract himself from his quickening pulse.

Zaveid placed his hands behind his head, leaning back to lie on the cold stone floor. “Oh, not much. Traveling. Drinking. Getting laid. The usual, you know.” He flashed a smirk. “Though you probably don’t know about the getting laid part.”

Eizen rolled his eyes, and took another sip of whiskey.

“It’s getting a little boring, though, when almost no one can see me,” Zaveid continued. “Hard to find humans with resonance now. And most malakhim have left to live far from humanity. Can’t blame them, after what the Abbey did to us.”

“Why don’t you go with them?”

Zaveid glanced at Eizen. His lips curved into a surprisingly soft smile. “Shouldn’t you be asking yourself the same thing?”

“I’ve already told you. The Van Eltia is my home.” Eizen turned the whiskey bottle in his hands, absently staring at the label. “But what about you? What ties you here?”

Zaveid chuckled, the sound ridden with melancholy. “I don’t know.”

Eizen was silent.

Zaveid sighed, his gaze lost in the stars. “You know,” he began, “Theodora loved humans.”

Eizen’s fingers tightened on the bottle.

“And you…” Zaveid continued, “You do, too. Right?”

The bottle nearly dropped from Eizen’s hand. “What?”

“You love humans. Don’t you, Eizen?”

“What makes you say that?”

Zaveid sat up, looking at the ships anchored by the port. The Van Eltia was the tallest of them all, its crimson hull and sails standing out amongst the muted colors of the other vessels.

“You stay with the pirates despite knowing their malevolence will eventually turn you into a dragon. Why else would you do that, if you didn’t love humans?”

“Love is a strong word.”

Zaveid laughed. “It sure is.”

Eizen waited, his stomach twisting into a knot, but Zaveid spoke no more. Uneasy, he brought the bottle to his mouth once again, taking solace in the comforting warmth of liquor.

“Eizen…” Zaveid began, his somber voice a murmur in the silence. “Can I go with you?”

Eizen nearly choked on the whiskey. “W-What?”

“On the Van Eltia. Can I?”

It wasn’t easy for Eizen to restore control of his nerves. “You want a ride to a particular port?”

“That’s not what I mean. I want to travel with…” He paused, exhaling. “Look, I’m tired of this boredom. I haven’t run into another malak in months. I can count the humans with resonance I’ve met over the past year in the fingers of one hand.” He smiled—wide, but a little strained. “I’m sure life will be less dull if I’m on a pirate ship.”

It took a moment for Zaveid’s words to sink in; but once they did, Eizen immediately knew his answer.

“Zaveid, you are always welcome aboard the Van Eltia.”

Zaveid’s eyes widened to the size of a pair of coasters. “Seriously?”

“Of course. Just make sure you’re not soaking up too much malevolence from our nasty pirate crew.” Eizen smiled playfully. “I’m supposed to be the only one turning into a dragon, after all.”

Throwing his head back, Zaveid laughed from deep in his belly, the sound echoing through the quiet night. He placed one arm around Eizen’s shoulders, and grinning, said, “Don’t worry, First Mate. I can make this our second promise.”

Eizen, too, laughed, the fluttering in his chest turning from queasy to pleasant.

Zaveid’s arm didn’t leave his shoulder until they finished drinking. Then, together, they walked towards the Van Eltia.

* * *

Crossing the ocean on a ship was nothing new to Zaveid, yet something about the way the wind buffeted his hair as he stood on one of the masts in the Van Eltia was _exhilarating._

“Be careful not to fall,” Eizen said, sitting behind him.

“Are you kidding me?” Zaveid spun on his heels, standing on a single leg. “I’m a wind malak. I won’t fall.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Eizen’s mouth, and Zaveid found himself mirroring it.

For the first time in months, he felt good. Really good. No more of that gloomy bullshit, drifting from port to port, wondering when he would find a human who could see him, wondering when he would find another malak.

Wondering when he would find Eizen.

Looking back on it, he regretted not joining Velvet’s group when he had the chance. They were in the killing business, sure, but if he was to fulfill his promise to Eizen, he had to get used to it—as much as he would rather not think of it. But back then… he needed to be alone.

To mourn.

There was only so much mourning one could too, though, and Zaveid had never been the melancholic type. Before long, he craved company. Unfortunately, by then, humanity’s heightened resonance was gone—and Zaveid had to experience the most painful loneliness, the one that persisted even while he was surrounded by people. Always unseen, always unheard.

But now, that was in the past. He glanced at Eizen, and couldn’t help but smile.

“So…” Zaveid began, sitting cross-legged in front of him. “What do you do around here, Eizen?”

Eizen raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“For fun. I mean, is sitting at this mast all you do?”

“Aye, that is precisely all I do.”

Zaveid made a face; a moment later, Eizen smirked.

“A jest,” he said.

Zaveid chuckled. “You’re pretty bad at this.”

“You still laughed.”

“It was a pity laugh.”

“Right,” Eizen said, grin widening. “But truthfully, I don’t do much more than that. Sometimes I use artes to help when we run into the Royal Navy, but the crew can usually handle fights on their own. When they celebrate a battle won, or a good plunder, I go down and drink with them.”

Zaveid blinked in confusion. “ _With_ them? And how do you do that, if they have no resonance?”

“They cannot see me, but they know I am here.” Eizen’s voice was warm with fondness. “Benwick always pours me a drink.”

Such boundless affection, and for companions who could not even perceive him. Zaveid couldn’t help but smile; Eizen truly was one of a kind.

“Well,” Zaveid said, placing a hand on Eizen’s shoulder. “How do you think we can tell him to pour two?”

Eizen grinned. “I’ll find a way.”

On the next time the crew celebrated, Zaveid jumped down from the mast to find a bottle of whiskey and two glasses sitting atop a crate.

“Woah,” he said, as Eizen sat on the smaller crate next to it. “How did you do it?”

Eizen smiled. “I have my ways.”

“You’re acting cool and all, but I bet you just wrote a note on a piece of paper.”

Eizen chuckled, and Zaveid knew he was right.

Not far from them, the pirates drank, their loud, merry voices warming the evening air. Even though Zaveid could not interact with them, their good cheer was contagious. He understood why Eizen remained on the Van Eltia.

The whiskey Benwick laid out for them was quite good, despite not being what Zaveid would expect to find in a pirate ship. “Why did Benwick pour you this? I thought pirates drank rum.”

“We usually do. But Benwick knows I prefer whiskey.”

“So he spoils you, then.”

Eizen only laughed, bringing his glass to his lips.

They drank the entire bottle, until they passed out on the deck along with the companions who could not see them. Came dawn, the first rays of the morning sun woke them, and they both staggered to their usual spot at the mast, laughing at each other’s drunken clumsiness.

* * *

There had never been a dull moment aboard the Van Eltia, but with Zaveid by his side, Eizen found that time passed even faster.

It’s not that Eizen had been lonely. He could never be lonely, not when surrounded by his companions. But to have someone to talk to—someone who could _listen_ —was more than welcome.

And Zaveid listened, even when Eizen rambled on about some piece of treasure the crew found, even when he recalled some piece of ancient history and could not suppress the urge to narrate it in detail. Zaveid paid full attention, too, for he always quipped at every sentence, some well-timed joke about what interesting uses Eizen could get from certain treasures (which sometimes brought a flush to Eizen’s cheeks), or a humorous question about a particular piece of trivia. None of his comments were serious, of course—he was still Zaveid, after all. But Eizen appreciated it.

Zaveid tried to interact with the rest of the crew, too, blowing at hats with powerful gusts of wind only to guide them back to their owners’ heads, or stealing unimportant belongings and returning them to improbable locations (such as a chamber pot—empty, of course, as not even Zaveid was _that_ terrible). Once, Eizen overheard a crew member quip about “some annoying wind malak haunting the ship”, to which Benwick replied, “I bet it’s that Zaveid guy.”

Both of them had wide grins on their lips. Eizen, too, found himself smiling.

When the Van Eltia anchored at Port Cadnix on a cloudy evening, Zaveid had been traveling with them for three months. A small amount of time, in the grand scheme of things; yet Eizen could no longer imagine the Van Eltia without him.

They were to remain at Cadnix until the next morning, when freshly-forged blades would be delivered to the ship. Until then, the crew – and of course, Eizen and Zaveid – were free to enjoy their time in the tiny town.

“I say we take an empty room at the inn,” Zaveid suggested, jumping on the solid stone of the port. “Been forever since I slept on a real bed.”

“Sleep is not strictly required for malakhim,” Eizen replied, voice flat. “Especially when we haven’t been doing any strenuous work.”

Zaveid laughed. “Of course you wouldn’t know the appeal of a nice, soft bed. You earth malakhim probably sleep on rocks.”

Eizen raised an eyebrow.

“Besides,” Zaveid continued, “Sleep means dreaming, and I’d like to have some saucy dreams tonight.”

Eizen snorted, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “Fine. We can see if the inn has any empty rooms. But don’t whine if some human tries to climb on top of you in the middle of the night.”

“Hopefully it will be a pretty lady!”

Eizen rolled his eyes. He should’ve seen that one coming.

The inn had no vacancies, but they did find one unused room, which seemed to be undergoing repairs. Its window was missing the glass panes, but at this time of the year, the breeze blowing into the room was a pleasant temperature. Other than a toolbox sitting on the floor by the window, the room was in perfect shape – clean and well-decorated, with tapestries on the wall, a large vase in one corner, a small table, and a pair of chairs.

The issue, however, was that the room only had one bed.

“Hey, Eizen,” Zaveid said, a smirk already on his lips. “Guess we’ll be cuddling tonight.”

“I’m not sleeping,” Eizen blurted without thinking.

“You sure? I’m a _great_ cuddler. And even better at other things.”

Eizen felt his heartbeat increase in pace, but he knew Zaveid was only messing with him. “Just go and get us drinks.”

Laughing, Zaveid left for the inn’s common room.

Trying to control his racing pulse, Eizen sat on one of the chairs. Zaveid’s teasing should’ve stopped getting to him by now, yet somehow, whenever his friend spouted his usual innuendos, Eizen’s stomach still managed to lurch. No matter how many times he told himself Zaveid’s flirting was simply a joke, that he meant nothing of it, a part of him still…

Eizen shook his head. It was useless to dwell on it.

He wondered why Zaveid was taking so long. Spending all this time alone only made Eizen’s thoughts simmer more than they should. Sighing, he took his coin from his pocket and flipped it a few times, the familiar motion helping put his nerves at ease. All tails, he noted, before putting it back on his pocket.

Finally, the door to the room opened, and Zaveid stumbled inside. He grinned at Eizen, and with a slight wobbliness to his step, walked over to sit on the empty chair.

He placed two glasses atop the little table, followed by a bottle filled with bright green liquor.

Eizen’s eyes widened when he saw the label. “That’s…”

“Thorny Forest,” Zaveid cut in, popping the bottle open. He avoided looking into Eizen’s eyes. “Can you believe they had a bottle of the thing?”

“Zaveid, this drink…”

Thorny Forest, due to its rarity, was usually reserved for very special moments: it was meant to be shared by two people who intended on spending the rest of their lives together. Eizen had seen Zaveid drink it in Stonebury, in memory of Theodora.

“What? C’mon, Eizen, you’re reading too much into it.” Zaveid laughed, pouring the emerald drink into one of the glasses. “I got this because it’s good stuff. Don’t tell me you thought I was trying to propose to you.”

Eizen felt blood rush to his cheeks. “Of course not,” he blurted, hoping the strain in his voice wasn’t noticeable.

Zaveid filled the other glass, and then passed the first one to Eizen. For the first time since Zaveid had returned to the room, their gazes met.

Zaveid’s eyes were slightly unfocused.

“You’re drunk,” Eizen muttered.

Zaveid scoffed. “I’m not _drunk_. Just a little tipsy.”

Eizen frowned.

“I drank a little bit of whiskey from an open bottle lying around. What, you jealous that I drank without you?”

“I’m not—” Eizen sighed. “If you’re too hung over to move tomorrow, we’ll leave you behind.”

Zaveid chuckled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

They both brought their glasses to their lips. In his long life, Eizen had never drank Thorny Forest. It wasn’t that he never had the chance to—but he always felt it would taste better if he waited until he had someone to share it with.

Thorny Forest had a fresh scent of herbs, but its body was rich and full, leaving a strong yet pleasant aftertaste in Eizen’s mouth. Usually, he would’ve savored it slowly, attempting to identify every unique flavor and aroma; but instead, he found himself downing the entire glass at once, hoping the alcohol would slow his pounding heart.

“Easy, sailor,” Zaveid joked, grinning. “This baby costs a fortune.”

Eizen placed his empty glass back on the table. “Did you pay for it?”

“No. But I did leave a very sweet thank you note.”

Eizen laughed, feeling some of the tension melt from his shoulders. Zaveid leaned forward and poured him another glass.

There was a sweetness to Thorny Forest that Eizen had not noticed before.

“Good, isn’t it?” Zaveid asked, finishing his first glass and pouring himself a new one. For the stab he had taken at Eizen, he was downing the thing pretty fast himself.

“It’s delicious. Unlike anything I’ve drank before.”

Zaveid smiled. “They say it tastes better when you’re in love.”

Eizen gripped his glass so strongly it was a wonder it did not shatter.

“Though of course,” Zaveid continued, smile turning into a smirk, “Someone like _you_ wouldn’t know that.”

It wasn’t easy to suppress the urge to fling the entire bottle at Zaveid’s face.

Zaveid seemed disappointed at getting no reaction from Eizen, for he drank the remainder of his second glass in a single gulp and reached for the bottle to pour more.

“Hey,” Eizen intervened, placing his hand on top of Zaveid’s before he could grab the bottle. “You’ve already drank some whiskey on top of that. Give it some time.”

“Worried about me? I’m touched.” Zaveid smiled, allowing Eizen’s hand to remain on top of his own. “Don’t worry, though. I can handle my alcohol.”

Eizen’s grip on Zaveid’s hand tightened. “I don’t want to see you emptying your stomach through that broken window.”

Zaveid snorted, still making no move to shake Eizen’s hand away. For a moment, Eizen wished neither of them wore gloves, so he could feel the warmth of Zaveid’s skin—and as soon as the thought formed, Eizen withdrew his hand, flustered.

But before he could bring it back to his side of the table, Zaveid caught it in his own.

Eizen’s throat tied into a knot. Zaveid was staring at him, eyes wide, as if he himself could not believe what he had done. For what seemed like an eternity, they held each other gazes, unmoving.

Then, suddenly, Zaveid leaned over the table, grabbing Eizen by the collar. There was a loud crash as the bottle of Thorny Forest fell from the table, spilling a fortune worth of drink on the floor.

But Eizen could not bring himself to care, for Zaveid was kissing him.

The kiss was rough, desperate, almost clumsy, but Eizen returned it with as much eagerness as Zaveid himself. His mouth was feverishly warm, burning with the familiar tingling of alcohol; it tasted better than any liquor Eizen had ever drank.

There was another crash as Zaveid climbed atop the table, knocking over one of the glasses. They should be standing, Eizen knew, but that would mean breaking the kiss, and he refused to let go of Zaveid’s mouth for even a second. Instead, Eizen wrapped his arms around Zaveid’s neck, burying his fingers in his hair, pulling him so close the table began to tip. Another crash as the second glass fell and shattered, and finally, the tiny table itself gave away under Zaveid’s weight.

He fell atop Eizen, making his chair topple and sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. For a moment, they lay still, dazed by the fall. Then their laughter finally broke the silence.

“What a mess,” Zaveid said, still lying on top of Eizen, and making no effort to move. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” Eizen replied with a smile, his head swimming. Was it from the fall, or because Zaveid was so close? “You spilled both of our drinks, _and_ broke the bottle.”

Zaveid looked deep into his eyes, and it took all of Eizen’s self-control not to pull him into another kiss. “I can get us a new one,” Zaveid whispered, his lips so close Eizen could feel the warmth of his breath. “If you want.”

Eizen’s lips parted, but he could not get a word out. Instead, he found himself closing the distance between their mouths.

Zaveid immediately returned the kiss, even hungrier than before, biting hard into Eizen’s lip and then shoving his tongue into Eizen’s mouth. Eizen welcomed every second of it, wrapping his arms around Zaveid’s neck, his legs around Zaveid’s hips, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Zaveid’s body was even warmer than his breath, as hot as the summer sun. All Eizen wanted was to feel every inch of it.

Zaveid soon moved from Eizen’s lips to his jaw, tracing a series of kisses and nibbles all the way to Eizen’s ear. He bit his earlobe hard enough to make Eizen gasp, and then moved on to kiss his neck, sucking on his skin as if his sole intent was to leave a mark.

It was heaven.

Zaveid’s fingers began fumbling with the button in Eizen’s vest, his breath hot and erratic on Eizen’s neck. Eizen buried his fingers in Zaveid’s hair and pulled it, guiding his mouth back to his own lips.

Drunk as he was, Zaveid could only focus on one thing, so all his attention went to clumsily stripping Eizen. This time, Eizen was the one desperately biting at Zaveid’s lips, kissing his throat and then rushing back to the warmth of his mouth. Between the kisses and the way he kept his limbs wrapped around Zaveid’s body, Eizen knew it would take Zaveid forever to undo all of his buttons. But heavens, he could not make himself stop.

“Eizen,” Zaveid gasped between kisses, “I can’t—unbutton—your damn—” His words faded into a moan as Eizen shoved his tongue inside his mouth, shifting his hips to grind against Zaveid. “Fuck, Eizen,” Zaveid gasped when Eizen finally allowed him to pull away. “At this rate we’ll both end up coming in our pants.”

In truth, Eizen was so desperate he would not complain if he and Zaveid finished right there, fully clothed on the floor atop a growing puddle of Thorny Forest. But at the same time, he wanted more.

“The bed,” he mumbled, head swimming. Whether it was alcohol, lust, or both, he could only guess.

Zaveid nodded, an eager grin on his lips, and stood. He offered a hand to Eizen, and both of them nearly ended up back on the floor. Heavens, they were _drunk_.

They stumbled towards the bed. Eizen dropped his coat, and quickly unbuttoned his vest – somehow Zaveid hadn’t managed to undo the single button after all that time, but maybe that was due to the fact he never wore anything with buttons. He lacked the practice.

When Eizen reached for the first button of his white shirt, Zaveid stopped him. “Wait,” he said, “Let me do it. That’s half the fun.”

Well, it was a bit unfair, given that Zaveid wore no shirt for Eizen to remove, but he still allowed Zaveid to push him back against the bed, hoping he wouldn’t take as long as he did on the vest.

The warmth of Zaveid’s mouth was becoming familiar, yet Eizen was sure he could kiss it a thousand times and still feel the same rush in his pulse. Once again, Zaveid’s lips traced a path to Eizen’s neck, where they remained as he slowly – but successfully – unbuttoned his shirt.

“That was a lot easier than your damn vest,” Zaveid whispered against Eizen’s skin, slipping his hand under the orange undershirt. Eizen shivered as he felt Zaveid’s palm on his stomach, slowly moving up, until the undershirt had been pulled back enough to leave his chest exposed.

Zaveid moved back to blatantly stare at Eizen’s torso. He grinned his nastiest grin, brushing his fingers over one of Eizen’s nipples, and said, “You should consider adopting the shirtless style, too.”

“I’m not an exhibitionist,” Eizen retorted, trying not to let his voice crack as Zaveid continued to tease his nipple, his touch as light as a feather’s.

“Right, Mr. I’m-the-Reaper-I’m-so-scary-and-badass-and-I-never-shut-up-about-it.”

“I don’t—” Eizen’s voice broke into a moan as Zaveid pinched his nipple. He felt his face grow very warm. The asshole had done it on purpose!

Zaveid’s lips curved into a mischievous smile, and before Eizen had the chance to react, he bent down and took Eizen’s nipple into his mouth.

Eizen gasped when he felt Zaveid’s teeth on his skin, the sound melting into a moan as Zaveid’s tongue lapped on his nipple. His hand trailed the curves of Eizen’s chest, moving downwards to his stomach, and finally stopping where his pants began, the fabric pulled taut over his growing arousal. For a while Zaveid kept his hand still, so frustrating close to Eizen’s crotch, all while his teeth and tongue continued to tease at his chest.

Maybe he was hoping to make Eizen beg, and heavens, if this kept going any longer, he would succeed. But finally, _finally_ , Zaveid’s hand moved, a single finger pressing against the strained fabric over Eizen’s cock.

It was enough to make Eizen buckle his hips, desperate for more. Zaveid chuckled at his eagerness, but any embarrassment Eizen might have felt was drowned by sheer need.

“Zaveid—” Eizen’s voice was ragged, broken syllables sputtered between gasps. “Stop being so—”

“So what?” Zaveid grinned, though his voice sounded almost as raspy as Eizen’s. “I have to go slow, or else you’ll be finishing before I even have the change to take off your pants.”

Glancing down, Eizen realized Zaveid’s own pants were just as strained as Eizen’s own, the shape of his cock obvious under the stretched fabric. The sight—and the knowledge that Zaveid was enjoying this as much as Eizen himself—was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

But more than anything, it made him wish for this to last as long as it could.

“…Go on,” Eizen muttered.

Once more Zaveid grinned, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Eizen’s lips. “Aye, First Mate.”

Eizen had no time to chuckle, for Zaveid’s palm was on his crotch, pressing down hard over the strained fabric. Eizen gasped, buckling his hips, but then the touch was once again feather-light, two fingers trailing the shape of Eizen’s dick. Trying not to lose himself—now he _really_ didn’t want to beg—Eizen buried his fingers in the pillow, breathing hard through his mouth.

Then Zaveid began stroking him through the fabric, and Eizen almost felt himself come undone.

“Y-You…” He gasped, barely able to see the smirk on Zaveid’s face through his blurred vision, “Are you trying to…”

“Yep. If I make you come all over your pants on our first time, I’ll get to tease you about this for the rest of our lives.”

In any other situation, Eizen’s heart would’ve jumped at the implications of _‘our first time’_ —but at that moment, all he could think about was…

Well, he wasn’t sure himself, but somehow he ended up undoing Zaveid’s pants and shoving his hand inside.

Zaveid nearly collapsed as Eizen’s fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing hard. The loud moan that left his lips was the most satisfying sound Eizen had ever heard.

“F-Fuck, Eizen,” Zaveid muttered between gasps, his body trembling as he tried to support his weight in a single arm. The other was still busy stroking Eizen over his pants. “Y-You really do go straight for the gold.”

“I’m a pirate,” Eizen replied, his voice as breathless as Zaveid’s. He brushed his thumb over the tip of Zaveid’s cock. “That’s what I do.”

Zaveid moaned again, long and drawn-out. Eizen could tell it was deliberate; it still aroused him just as much. “Well, then,” Zaveid said, a smirk on his lips, “I guess I should give you full access.”

Before Eizen had a chance to react, Zaveid pulled down his pants, discarding them to the floor.

Eizen’s eyes widened. “You don’t wear any undergarments?”

“Really? _That’s_ what you’re gonna say? Usually, I get _‘Zaveid, your dick looks so huge and amazing’!_ ”

Well, to tell the truth, that thought _had_ crossed Eizen’s mind, but he wouldn’t give Zaveid the satisfaction of hearing it. “It must be uncomfortable to not wear any,” Eizen said instead, trying his hardest to keep eye contact when his gaze wanted to wander elsewhere.

“For a pirate, you’re pretty damn finicky.” Smirking, he reached down and undid Eizen’s pants. “Now raise your hips so I can take off your pants and your precious underwear.”

Eizen did it, expecting Zaveid to strip his pants as fast as he had done to his own. Instead, the asshole was painfully slow, pulling Eizen’s pants and underwear inch by inch, his grin widening as Eizen’s dick came in sight.

“Cute,” Zaveid said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t make me strangle you.”

“I mean it. Can’t wait to have it in my mouth.”

Eizen’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the thought of Zaveid sucking him off.

“Also,” Zaveid continued, “If you really do wanna choke me, I’m into that.”

Of course he was. Of _course_ he was.

Zaveid’s fingers brushed over Eizen’s hips and thighs as he stripped him down, the subtle touch making him desperate for more. Heavens, if Zaveid’s goal really was to make Eizen beg, he was doing a damn fine job of it.

Worse yet, Eizen couldn’t say he disliked it.

Finally Zaveid was done, and Eizen’s pants fell on the floor next to Zaveid’s own. “So,” Zaveid began, “Want me to suck you off?”

Eizen’s brain was on the verge of malfunctioning. “Why would you even ask?”

“Because I want to hear you say _‘Zaveid, please ravage my needy little dick with your magic tongue’_.”

“How about we see just how much you are into choking instead?”

Zaveid threw his head back and laughed. Eizen hated how attractive he looked while doing it.

“I was kidding,” Zaveid said once his laughter died down. “Well, mostly. I wouldn’t mind hearing you tell me how badly you want me to blow you. Pretty please? You can use your own words.”

Eizen sighed. “Zaveid…” he began, already feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. “…suck me off.”

“Oooh, I like the commanding tone.” Zaveid grinned. “It suits you. Really hot.”

Before Eizen had the chance to retort, Zaveid bent down and took his dick into his mouth.

It was overwhelming. Eizen arched his back, crying out as he unconsciously thrust his hips forward, shoving all of his length into Zaveid’s mouth. Zaveid took it as if it was nothing, running his tongue on the underside of Eizen’s cock, making him tremble with pleasure.

“Z-Zaveid…” Eizen whispered, barely aware he was even speaking.

Zaveid’s palms trailed over Eizen’s thighs, and he moved his head back just enough so his tongue could lap at the tip of Eizen’s cock. Eizen gasped, thrusting into Zaveid’s mouth without thinking, then again and again until he had built a clumsy, desperate rhythm.

He thought he felt Zaveid smile, but Eizen was too far gone to care. His breath hitched as he felt his climax approach, his fingers tightening on the bedsheets. Gasping, he arched his back, and—

Zaveid moved back, and instead of his warmth mouth, Eizen thrust into cold, empty air.

It was hard not to cry out in frustration as the pleasure so suddenly disappeared, the climax gone before it could even begin. Every inch of Eizen craved release; a part of him wanted to wrap his limbs around Zaveid and desperately grind against his body until he spilled himself on both of their stomachs, not giving a damn about any shame or embarrassment.

If his limbs hadn’t felt like jelly, Eizen probably would’ve done it.

“W-Why…” he muttered, trying to remember how to speak. “Zaveid, you…”

“My bad,” Zaveid replied, sounding as shaken as Eizen. He wiped the saliva and precum from his lips. “I should’ve stopped earlier, but… heh, sometimes even I get carried away.”

Eizen blinked, trying to process Zaveid’s words. “…Earlier?”

“What, did you think I was already trying to make you cum? C’mon, Eizen, we have the entire night ahead of us!”

Eizen did _not_ think he could last the entire night. And from the way Zaveid’s cock looked, fully hard and dripping precum, he doubted he could last that long, either.

“Well, maybe not the entire night,” Zaveid added, as if reading Eizen’s mind. “But… at least long enough to… you know.”

Zaveid’s grin spoke the rest. The thought made Eizen’s pulse race; maybe it was good Zaveid had stopped before he finished.

“I have lube, of course,” Zaveid said, reaching for his discarded clothes. From one of his holsters, he fished a little bottle, and held it up as if it was the greatest treasure he owned.

“Do you always carry that around?”

“Why the surprise? You never know when you’re gonna get lucky!”

Eizen raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Zaveid smirked. “I guess _you_ never get lucky.”

“I don’t know,” Eizen replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I feel pretty lucky tonight.”

Zaveid laughed, that brash, hearty laughter that made Eizen’s chest warm. Without thinking twice, Eizen buried his fingers in Zaveid’s hair and pulled him into a kiss, tasting the sweetness of Zaveid’s voice as his laughter dissipated into his mouth.

“Eizen,” Zaveid mumbled against his lips, but Eizen barely heard it, instead sliding his tongue into Zaveid’s mouth. “Eizen,” he whispered again, and Eizen kissed him harder, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“W-Wait,” Zaveid blurted, breaking the kiss. “I said I have lube.”

Eizen sighed. He missed Zaveid’s lips. “You did.”

“So…”

Zaveid swallowed. Eizen waited.

“…Can I fuck your ass, Eizen?”

Eizen almost choked on air. “You… really do not mince words.”

“Oh, c’mon. You’re a pirate. You can take some foul language.”

Eizen snorted. “I guess you’re right.”

Zaveid smiled, his expression a bit strained. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Eizen raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t think you were expecting an answer.”

“What?” Zaveid blurted a forced laugh. “C’mon, Eizen. I’m getting blue balls here.”

“I meant I thought the answer was obvious,” Eizen replied, only to see Zaveid blink in confusion. With a sigh, he continued, “We’re both naked on a bed, Zaveid.” He waited, but Zaveid’s expression was still blank. Exhaling, Eizen conceded, “The answer is yes.”

Zaveid’s strained smile widened into the brightest grin. “Well, geez, Eizen. You could’ve just _told_ me.”

“You’re insufferable,” Eizen replied, his own smile as wide as Zaveid’s. And again, somehow, he found himself wrapping his arms around Zaveid’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Zaveid chuckled against his mouth before parting his lips and meeting Eizen’s tongue with his own. His hand trailed over Eizen’s chest, slowly descending to his stomach, then shifting to his hip and his thigh—and then it was gone. Eizen craved more of Zaveid’s touch, his own hands traveling over every inch of Zaveid’s back, then moving to his chest to savor every curve of his body. When his hands trailed low enough for his fingers to wrap around Zaveid’s cock, he was rewarded with a long, pleased moan reverberating on his lips.

Right as Eizen began stroking him, Zaveid’s touch returned, his fingertips wet with lube brushing over his cleft. Eizen immediately spread his legs in response, eager enough to draw a chuckle out of Zaveid, muffled by Eizen’s mouth. He could hear Zaveid’s teasing in it; strangely, he enjoyed it.

Zaveid’s wet fingers trailed circles over his entrance, the touch so painfully subtle it made Eizen want to scream. Occasionally, Zaveid pushed just enough to allow the very tip of his fingers to slip inside, only to immediately withdraw and resume with the ghostly touches. Against his lips, Eizen felt Zaveid smirk.

“Zaveid,” Eizen muttered, his voice cracking as Zaveid briefly pushed inside, only to withdraw again.

“Yes?”

His breath was hot on Eizen’s skin.

“Go on,” Eizen urged, almost pleaded.

“Don’t rush me, Eizen,” Zaveid whispered, moving to kiss his neck. “I gotta prepare you thoroughly, y’know?”

Eizen gritted his teeth. Zaveid’s breathing on his neck was almost as overwhelming as his fingers’ ghostly touches. Head swimming, he took a deep breath, and…

Zaveid yelped. “Y-Your hand—Eizen, you’re squeezing my dick too hard!”

“Sorry,” Eizen said, unable to hold back a smirk. “Must be because your teasing is making me lose control.”

Zaveid blinked, and then his lips widened into a grin. “You’re devilish.”

“Well, I _am_ a reaper.”

Zaveid laughed, pressing a kiss to Eizen’s neck—and then, without warning, pushed two fingers inside his ass.

Eizen gasped, the initial pain dulled by the pleasure of Zaveid rubbing against his prostate. “Y-You—” he tried to speak, but his voice faded into a moan.

“What, can’t the reaper handle two fingers?” Zaveid smirked, but Eizen could barely see it through his blurring vision. “I thought you wanted it rough.”

Eizen tried to chuckle, but it faded into another moan as he felt Zaveid’s thumb press on the sensitive skin under his balls, his two fingers reaching as deep as they could. Zaveid, too, moaned, and Eizen realized he had been squeezing his cock a little too hard.

“Sorry,” Eizen muttered, wrapping both of his arms around Zaveid’s neck.

“Hey, you don’t need to stop,” Zaveid said, voice eager. “That was just the right amount of squeeze, actually.”

Between that and the whole choking deal, Eizen had to wonder if Zaveid was a bit of masochist. “I… I might go overboard next time, though.”

“Then grab something more interesting than my neck.” Zaveid grinned. “Like my ass. That you can squeeze as much as you want.”

Heart pounding, Eizen allowed his hands to travel slowly down Zaveid’s back, finally stopping over his ass. He took a deep breath, and then gave it a hard squeeze. Between Zaveid’s moan and the sheer satisfaction of the action, Eizen had to wonder which he liked more.

“Now that’s it, babe,” Zaveid whispered into his ear, sounding as horny as he possibly could. “Remind me to do the same to you when you’re not lying on your back.”  

Eizen didn’t think Zaveid would need a reminder, but before he could say that, Zaveid’s fingers resumed moving inside his body.

It was his turn to moan, arching his back and wondering if he could not come just from Zaveid fingering him. He most likely could, if Zaveid kept this up—heavens, he was good at it—but above all, Eizen wanted… he wanted…

He would _never_ say it out loud, but he wanted nothing more than to feel Zaveid’s cock inside him.

As if reading his mind, Zaveid pulled his fingers out, so sudden it made Eizen gasp. “You… you ready?” Zaveid asked, and from the tone of his voice, Eizen could tell he was as eager as Eizen himself.

Eizen licked his lips. His heart was beating a little too fast. “Yes.”

Zaveid reached for the lube, but before he could pop it open, Eizen took it from his hands. “Let me,” he said, only a hint of tension in his voice.

Eyes wide, Zaveid nodded. He watched with palpable anticipation as Eizen opened the bottle, squeezed some lube in his fingers, secured the cap back on, and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

“You’re so damn slow,” Zaveid mumbled, sounding almost desperate.

Eizen smiled. He would enjoy this.

When he wrapped his wet fingers around Zaveid’s cock, his moan was so loud that Eizen could only hope no one in the inn had any resonance. Eizen spread the lube over Zaveid’s length slowly, as painfully slowly as Zaveid had been when he began preparing him.

It wasn’t long before Zaveid’s breath was coming out in gasps, his body trembling above Eizen’s. “Y-You… you’re doing this on purpose,” Zaveid blurted, voice punctuated by moans.

Eizen grinned. “How perceptive.”

Zaveid’s eyes widened—and then he laughed. Always so warm.

Eizen found himself moving his hands faster.

“H-Hey, that’s enough,” Zaveid blurted, “Or else you’ll make me cum all over your stomach and we’ll both end up a little disappointed.”

Immediately, Eizen stopped. Not that he would mind it if Zaveid came all over him—though again, he would _never_ say it out loud—but he really was eager for more.

Eizen’s heart thundered in his chest as Zaveid positioned himself between his legs. He leaned down to press a kiss to Eizen’s lips, lingering just enough for a taste of his warmth, and for Eizen to notice he was as breathless as Eizen himself. Then he felt Zaveid’s cock, slick with lube, against his entrance.

Eizen held his breath as Zaveid began to push in, clinging to Zaveid’s neck so tightly it was a wonder he did not choke him. Every inch that slid inside seemed to stretch Eizen further and further. He had expected some pain—another thing he would never say aloud was that Zaveid was, indeed, quite large—but all he could feel was pleasure.

Maybe he couldn’t judge Zaveid for being a little masochistic.

Finally he felt Zaveid’s hips against his ass, his entire length deep inside. Eizen let out a long sigh, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Zaveid’s back, moving his hands to bury his fingers into Zaveid’s hair.

“Feels… pretty good,” Zaveid muttered, burying his face in Eizen’s neck.

Heavens, it did. Zaveid’s skin was warmer than anything Eizen had ever felt, his hair silky between his fingers, his cock touching all the right places inside his body. He almost thought he could climax without even moving.

Zaveid’s breathing was loud in his ears. “Eizen, can I…?”

“Yes.”

“You sure…?”

_“Yes.”_

Zaveid moved his hips slowly, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained in Eizen’s body. Then, he paused, his breath so ragged—or was that Eizen’s own breath? He could hardly hear anything over his pounding heartbeat. Why was Zaveid taking so damn long? At this rate, Eizen would—

He thrust.

Eizen cried out, burying his nails in Zaveid’s back. Zaveid shifted, his hands lifting Eizen’s hips to adjust the angle, and without warning he thrust again. Eizen had to bite into Zaveid’s neck to suppress a gasp, but no matter how hard he clung to Zaveid’s back, he couldn’t stop his body from trembling in pleasure. Eizen waited for the next thrust with more anticipation than he had waited for anything in his life, but for some reason, Zaveid did not move.

“Go on,” Eizen urged, pleading.

Zaveid exhaled, long and drawn out, the sound nearly driving Eizen mad. “Sorry. Eizen, I—”

_“Go on.”_

He must have heard the desperation in Eizen’s voice, for Zaveid immediately thrust, harder and deeper than before. Again Eizen cried out, forgoing any sense of shame, his nails burying deeper into Zaveid’s back to urge him on, on.

Thankfully Zaveid did not stop again, his rhythm instead increasing in pace, faster and faster. With every thrust he gasped into Eizen’s ear, sometimes moaned, sometimes even whispered Eizen’s name. Eizen wondered if he wasn’t imagining it—it was so hard to hear anything over the overpowering pleasure coursing his body, to perceive anything beyond Zaveid’s body against his own. But he thought that he, too, whispered Zaveid’s name, his voice breaking as his climax grew closer and closer.

Zaveid’s thrusting grew so hurried it became erratic, shallow and deep thrusts intermingling as his voice in Eizen’s ear grew louder. Zaveid’s moans spurred Eizen even closer to the edge, his world becoming Zaveid and Zaveid only, the heat of his body, the sound of his breath, and the overwhelming, boundless pleasure he stilled deep within Eizen.

He came with Zaveid’s name on his lips, crying out as he spilled himself between their bodies, clinging to Zaveid as if there was nothing else in the world. He heard Zaveid’s voice, as loud as his own, something between a moan and Eizen’s name as he released deep inside him. They rode out the last of their climaxes together, Zaveid’s thrusts slowing and slowing until he finally collapsed on top of Eizen.

For a while all they did was gasp for air, like two sailors washed ashore after a storm. Zaveid’s fiery heat had faded to a gentle warmth, comfortable against Eizen’s chest. That moment could last forever, and Eizen would have been glad.

Slowly his surroundings came back into focus, the inn room bathed by the moon, the puddle of Thorny Forest soaking the wooden floor, the pair of broken glasses, and the light intoxication that still made Eizen’s head spin.

Atop his chest, Zaveid let out a snore.

It was hard for Eizen not to burst out laughing. He managed to keep it as a giggle, trying not to rouse Zaveid. Absently, he ran his fingers through Zaveid’s hair, the gesture almost too tender. Eizen wondered what Zaveid would say if he was awake.

His eyelids felt heavy, the bed soft and comfortable beneath him. Zaveid shifted in his sleep, but instead of rolling away from Eizen, he only settled himself against his chest.

On most nights, Eizen did not sleep. But this was not an ordinary night.

With a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes.

* * *

The morning sun shone on Zaveid’s face.

He groaned, shifting away from the brightness, and realized he wasn’t alone. Blinking the sleep away from his eyes, the blurriness in his vision faded to reveal Eizen.

For a moment, Zaveid had to wonder if he wasn’t dreaming. Eizen looked nothing like his usual fearsome pirate persona; his lips were half parted, his eyes were closed, and his hair, disheveled from sleep, shone in the sunlight. The slow rise and fall of his chest told Zaveid he was asleep.

Memories from the previous night flashed in Zaveid’s mind, breaking through the fuzziness of his hangover. He remembered, quite vividly, going down to the inn’s common room to get himself and Eizen a drink; he remembered spotting the bottle of Thorny Forest, feeling his mouth go dry, and then chugging two glasses of whiskey to give him the courage to bring _that_ back to the room.

But above all he remembered the softness of Eizen’s lips, the warmth of his body, the low sound of his voice.

Zaveid rolled to lie on his back, heart pounding as he stared at the ceiling. He had been piss-drunk, far worse than Eizen must have realized. But Eizen had enjoyed it, right? …Or what if Zaveid was misremembering? Yet the memories were so clear, so vivid, even despite the alcohol. The way Eizen whispered his name… the way Eizen’s arms wrapped around his neck…

But Eizen had been drunk, too. What if he woke with regrets? What if he told Zaveid none of it was meant to happen? Maybe he would tell him to forget everything. Maybe he wouldn’t even let Zaveid back on the Van Eltia.

Suddenly Eizen stirred, and Zaveid nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

Heart racing, Zaveid stared as Eizen’s eyes slowly opened, teal irises peeking under heavy lids. “…Zaveid?” he mumbled, voice lower than usual.

“H-Hey,” Zaveid blurted, screaming internally at how pathetic his voice had sounded. Swallowing, he continued in a proper teasing tone, “How was the beauty sleep, princess?”

Eizen chuckled. “It’s too early for you to be this obnoxious.”

“Says the one who claimed he wouldn’t sleep.”

Eizen smiled, his gaze fixed on Zaveid. “I wasn’t planning to, but you started snoring on my chest.”

Zaveid opened his mouth to retort, but then the one memory he had forgotten rushed back to him: that he had, yes, fallen asleep immediately after coming, right on top of Eizen. “I-I was drunk,” he blurted, feeling his cheeks flush.

Eizen’s smile widened. “Right. So you don’t usually doze off on top of whoever you fucked right after you finish.”

“Of course not!”

Eizen laughed, and the flush on Zaveid’s cheek deepened.

“What time is it?” Eizen asked, voice still sluggish. He looked towards the window, checking the sun’s height. “We should be on our way soon. I want to find a place to wash up before we return to the ship.”

“Speak for yourself,” Zaveid replied, smirking. “I, for one, enjoy being covered in cum.”

Eizen raised an eyebrow. “You’re washing up too.”

“Oh? You gonna make me?”

“You’re not boarding the Van Eltia like that.”

“Why not? It goes along with my tattoos.” He thrust his chest forward. “See? It’s kinda hot.”

Once more, Eizen laughed. “You really are an idiot.”

Zaveid smiled, Eizen’s laughter ringing crystal-clear in his ears. Such a good sound. “I guess I can indulge you just this time.”

Eizen’s expression softened into a gentle smile. Heart fluttering, Zaveid turned around to reach for his pants, but he was stopped by Eizen’s hand on his arm. When he looked up, Eizen kissed him.

His lips felt even warmer now that morning had dawned and Zaveid’s head no longer spun with alcohol. When Eizen pulled away, Zaveid found himself following his mouth, unwilling to let go of that warmth. Eizen smiled against his lips, and melted into the kiss.

The Van Eltia could wait just a bit longer.

* * *

An hour later, as the Van Eltia sailed away from Cadnix, Zaveid glanced behind them, watching the port dwindle in size. By his side, Eizen gazed ever forward, eyes filled with wonder as the ocean unfurled beyond them.

When he glanced at Zaveid, his lips curved into a smile.

Zaveid’s heart fluttered, like a feather in the sea breeze. Port Cadnix was all but gone, only a speck in the horizon. Around them, all Zaveid saw was the endless, blue sea.

And he, too, smiled, for he knew he would no longer wander alone.


End file.
